Akane Konoe
Akane Konoe is one of the main character of the anime and manga series Naruto. She is a ninja; a Chuunin-level kunoichi of Konohagakure, and is a member of the Konoe clan, as well as a member of Team Kakashi and later, Team Asuma, as a replacement to Asuma Sarutobi and an assistant to Shikamaru in leading the team, making a four-man team again. Background As a young child, Akane was seen in flashbacks as an energetic, happy little girl who grew up in Yugakure in the Konoe clan. She had an older sister named Akira Konoe, and she looked up to her more than her parents. She was taught of the Death Sphere Technique by Akira at that time. She grew up to have a lot of friends, and even knowing Hidan that time, while he wasn’t still in the Akatsuki. She had 3 special friends, Aoi Uchiha, Hiroyuki "Yuki" Sato and Niiro Saski, who would later be the other members of "Team falcon" of Konoha. However, the Konoe clan was all massacred one midnight, as they were all asleep. Akane was only spared for a team of Yugakure ANBU sounded the killing and has already barged in their house. The ninjas had escaped by the time the ANBU came to her room, and found her curled up in a corner and crying. As weeks passed, it was also seen that she was fetched by Kabuto and Kimimaro for Orochimaru, who raised her up and gave her the Cursed Seal of Lightning, in which she was the first bearer, and was also the "guinea pig" for the new Cursed Seal. Kabuto once commented that “She is much honored to receive this special seal, for the power it can give her is unimaginable, and it may even surpass Anko’s cursed seal.” For two years, Akane has lived under Orochimaru’s guidance, making friends with Kabuto and Kimimaro, but after her first year under them, she was taught to be more silent, be more dark, for it can help her find the ninjas that had mercilessly killed her clan. She was not aware that the very ninjas with her, The Sound Four, were the people she was looking for. After her second year in Orochimaru, she has known of the truth that the only reason why she was under him was because he was waiting for her full powers to emerge, and he will have her as his next host. She ran away and was found by Kakashi Hatake in a forest not far from Otogakure, and seeing her bad condition, he took her to Konoha, where she was immediately known by the 3rd Hokage. After he knew her story, he ordered Kakashi to deactivate her cursed seal, which Kakashi gladly did. She found herself sitting next to Shino Aburame in the Ninja Academy a day later, and graduating earlier at the age of 8, which at that time, was only her half of the year in the Academy, due to her vast knowledge of the shinobi world, an effect of training with Kabuto, Orochimaru, the Sound Four and Kimimaro before she even entered the Academy. She was placed on Team 7, seeing that Kakashi was needed to guard her, so she wouldn’t activate her cursed seal, and because he claimed that "I'm going to need an assistant to handle you idiots." The became a Chuunin before everybody her age, even Shikamaru. At the age of 8, she was already Genin, and at 11, a Chuunin. But because of her very young age to go as far as Chuunin, Naruto, Sakura and Sasuke couldn't believe it at first that she was a Chuunin. She stayed for a short time in Team Kakashi before being replaced by her best friend, Aoi Uchiha, as Kakashi's assistant. Akane was also part of "Team Falcon", who got their name from their summons, falcons. She is the youngest member, and the one who serves as the Sneak Attacker, Defence and Information Source of Team Falcon. Personality Akane is aloof, calm and always have kept an austere façade, but she reveals her wavy and soft attitude to the likes of Temari, Shikamaru, Hinata, Aoi, Yuki, Niiro and on occasions, Naruto, seeing that she considers them as her closest friends, Temari, Aoi and Shikamaru being her best friends. On the other hand, she shows a more aggressive and cold aura at Neji and Sasuke’s presence, saying that “They are too much of dobes.” She would constantly threaten Neji that she would never hesitate to kill him if he keeps on harassing Hinata, but this has only some effect on Neji, such as making him shut up for a moment and then leave. Sasuke, on the other hand would practically ignore her at times. She was also noted for her weird attraction to blood, gore, insects and midnights, which made her weird in Sakura and Ino’s eyes, calling her “Freaky” and “Scary”. In battle, Akane barely moves, apparently showing no interest, but when she feels it is the right time to attack, she moves like a blur, even placing Lee in awe after he has seen her speed. But she usually shrugs off praises and comments, saying that “I don’t give a damn.” She usually says that she’s weak, obviously concealing the fact that she has a great amount of power due to the Cursed Seal’s effect and her Kekkei Genkai, but she is still weaker than Sasuke, as seen when she fought him once, and nearly won if she haven’t collapsed off strain. At home, with Aoi, Yuki and Niiro, she shows a more comedic attitude, such as being too addicted to food, but due to her high metabolism, she never gets any fatter. She also has the habit of shouting at Yuki, who steals her food every now and then. She also teams up with Aoi to keeps the boys locked in their rooms while they eat all the laid food, which causes more commotion in the house. However, once she steps outside, she becomes the silent, austere girl everybody else knew. Appearance Akane, as commented by Naruto, Kakashi and Sakura, has a seemingly resemblance to either Sasuke or Kurenai. She has a slightly messy, black hair that extends to her shoulders and maroon eyes, something that is common among her clan, but seeing as the clan is now extinct, she is the only one possessing this color of eyes. During her childhood and Academy days, she was seen wearing a red, long-sleeved, chin-high collared shirt and blue shorts. The sleeves were fitted halfway of her upper arm, then loose after that, separated by a blue band at both sleeves. During her course as a Genin, she wore a black t-shirt with shorter sleeves and the same chin-high collar. She also wears dark brown shorts, similar to what she wore during her Academy days, with her kunai holster strapped to her thigh like all others. Her forehead protector was acting as a belt, which wrapped her hips loosely. She has bandages covering her elbows and legs, and she had black ninja sandals. At Part II, she, of all the characters, never changed her outfit. She claimed that she didn't need to change it, because she was far to busy improving her skills. Part I At the start of the series, Akane was seen only walking in the town, and complaining that she has to wait for the others her age to become Genin for her to have a team. But during the formation of the teams, she wasn’t present, and was only assigned to a team when Kakashi went to the Hokage’s office, finding a very busy Akane with some things, apparently doing a Chuunin’s job, and the Third Hokage assigning her to Kakashi’s team. She has complained once again that “I have to wait for a few more years just to be placed with a team with a fangirl and a dobe? What joy.” ' Land of Waves arc' Although part of Team 7, Akane wasn’t present in this mission, but had a valid excuse. She, as Kakashi said to Naruto after asking where she was at that time, was working on a mission the Hokage has given to her before assigning to them the mission. When they arrived back, Naruto has complained to her why she has deserted them. She reassured them that she sent a clone after them and to keep tabs on them to inform her on what was happening. Still, Naruto has not stopped complaining, and this earned him a rough jab blown by Akane. Chuunin Exam arc During the first round, it was noticeable that Akane wasn’t participating, for she was a Chuunin herself before the current Chuunin exam took place. The reason was never revealed, but it was suspected that she took a private Chuunin exam during the course of the years wherein Naruto and the others were struggling in the Ninja Academy. She was an assistant to Anko that time, and it was noticeable that she was also at some parts of the test, observing the battles, and even congratulating Naruto on defeating Neji. Invasion of Konoha arc When the invasion began, Akane was seen not really of help. When she was confronted by Naruto afterwards, she said that she has contributed something very important in the battle against the Sound ninjas, in a flashback showing that Akane was in the Hokage’s office talking to Asuma about the Sound ninjas, and this talk was apparently used to discuss the weakness of Sound ninjas, which proved useful after he single-handedly defeated the Sound ninjas. After that, she left, and the main reason was she had to go to a mission, which made her unavailable during the Sasuke retrieval arc and Pre-Shippuden arc. However, she was seen with Sasuke shortly before his departure, even commenting that he was showing weakness by being desperate for power and told him that she, like him, received a cursed seal from Orochimaru, too. The real reason why she has told Sasuke of this was never known, but it was believed that she was showing concern to Sasuke. She had her seal deactivated by Kakashi again after that. Part II Two and half years after Naruto left, at the start of Part II, Akane was spotted by Naruto in a dango store near the Ichiraku ramen when he was treated by Iruka there. He noticed her sudden height increase and no change in outfit, and even mocked her that she’s going to become a girly-girl, since she was growing up to look more like a lady, which sends him a few meters away from Akane because of a jab she gave him. ' Fire Temple arc' In the anime, Akane was assigned to fight off the undead ninjas, but has disobeyed and rather went to investigate about the enemy, particularly the weakness and such. She was, however, held off by the undead, and she fought with explosive tags, saying that weapons were useless against them. Hidan and Kakuzu arc During the course of the fights against Hidan and Kakuzu, Akane was apparently missing from Konoha. She was later found out to have paid a visit to Temari in Sunagakure, and had knowledge of Asuma’s death when a falcon coming from her summons delivered her the news. She was seen very afflicted with this, and hurriedly went back to Konoha. She attended Asuma’s funeral, but was hidden from view. She left last, leaving an hour after the others left. Five Kage Summit arc Although Akane hasn’t made her appearance yet, Shikamaru told Naruto that Akane was preparing for something grand. When Shikamaru was asked by Naruto about the ‘something grand’, shrugged his shoulders and said that Akane was planning it for the person she has a bit of hatred for, Sasuke. It has turned out, as she was seen in her apartment room that she was planning a surprise attack on Sasuke. Movies Shippuden the Movie: Bonds Akane wasn’t seen at the rest of the movie, but at the end, she was seen standing some meters away from Shikamaru as he watched the enemy’s mother ship crashed to the ocean. Abilities Akane was one complex character, and possessed a number of skills that Kakashi has even found extraordinary. She was constantly trained by Yamato/Tenzo on Earth Style Jutsus and during the course of Naruto Shippuden, she was practically stronger but she never fought that much, similar to Shikamaru. She was commented by Kakashi and Yamato that she was as stable and calm as her element, Earth, but was also free as her other element, Wind. Taijutsu Akane is a Taijutsu user, and frequently uses this in fights before her other techniques. By training with Gai and Lee in the course of Naruto’s training with Jiraiya, she has improved her Taijutsu and has learned new techniques in Taijutsu, too. By training with Sakura, she has learned to use her chakra to make her blows stronger, but always results to bruised knuckles, due to lack of gloves. Elemental Techniques ' Signature Jutsus' Name: Earth Release, Wind Release: Death Sphere Technique /Doton, Fuuton: Shikyo Kuiki no Jutsu Rank: B Range: Any Hand Seals: Boar, Dog, Dragon, and Snake (In the specific order) Type: Attack, Supplementary Description: A jutsu that is similar to Doton Kekkai-Dorou Doumu or Earth Dome Prison, but as the prisoner stays longer inside, the air he breathes becomes more and more poisonous by the passing minute. This is a signature move of the Konoe clan, and is more known in Konoha as Akane’s signature jutsu. Name: Earth Release: Double Suicide Decapitation Technique/ Doton: Shinjuu Zanshu no Jutsu Rank: D Range: Close (0-5m) Hand seals: Unknown Type: Supplementary Description: Originally used by Hatake Kakashi, he has taught this to Akane, and she uses this as a distraction by releasing an Earth clone and doing this jutsu, then she could strike from somewhere and attack before the enemy is pushed to the ground, unconscious. Name: Wind Release: Smoke Blades Technique/ Fuuton: Kemuri Katana no Jutsu Rank: C Range: Any Hand Seals: Dragon, Horse, Rabbit, Monkey, and Bird (in the specific order) Type: Attack, Supplementary Description: A jutsu Akane has perfected over time using her Shidaigan and cursed seal, this jutsu expels a huge amount of smoke, forming thin layers of it, but cuts even through wood. However, this jutsu cannot penetrate rocks. Akane can redirect its course by using the Kaze Hei no Jutsu Name: Wind Release: Wind Wall Technique/ Fuuton: Kaze Hei no Jutsu Rank: C Range: Any Hand Seals: Dragon, Rabbit, Monkey, Ram, and Bird (in the specific order) Type: Supplementary Description: Akane uses this mostly as to redirect her Smoke Blades Technique. Earth Release: Earth Style Wall/ Doton: Doryuheki Rank: B Range: Close (0-5m) Hand Seals: Unmentioned Type: Defensive Description: Taught by Kakashi Hatake, Akane uses this to block off attacks while preparing to use her Shidaigan. Shidaigan Clan: Konoe Clan Users: Konoe, Akane Jutsus: Name: Earth Release, Wind Release: Death Sphere Technique /Doton, Fuuton: Shikyo Kuiki no Jutsu Rank: B Range: Any Hand Seals: Boar, Dog, Dragon, and Snake (In the specific order) Type: Attack, Supplementary Description: A jutsu that is similar to Doton Kekkai-Dorou Doumu or Earth Dome Prison, but as the prisoner stays longer inside, the air he breathes becomes more and more poisonous by the passing minute. This is a signature move of the Konoe clan, and is more known in Konoha as Akane’s signature jutsu. The Shidaigan is a Kekkei Genkai passed down from generations to generations of theKonoe clan. This can be recognized by the changing of eyes to red with a black diagonal line across it. Its main power is mind manipulation and illusions of pain, but it can amplify the user’s jutsus, but doing so may result to paralysis, loss of chakra and maybe even death. However, some secrets to prevent deaths in using the Shidaigan along with jutsus were passed to the Konoe clan, but the last survivor, Akane, never mentions of this. Cursed Seal Akane has received her cursed seal, the Cursed Seal of Lightning, at the age of 5, when Orochimaru has placed her in his side. The pattern was different from the others, and appeared to be with spiked edges. At Level One, which she has shown to Sasuke shortly before his defection, the seal covers her body with jagged, spiky patterns that amplifies her jutsus, Kekkei Genkai, speed (although she once said she never needed amplification of this aspect), stamina, endurance and strength. The Level Two was never shown at present; practically because it was deactivated before she showed it at its true form, but in a flashback, she was trying to activate that Level Two, but has difficulties in doing so, mainly because of that lack of skill and that her body wasn’t still capable of unlocking the Level Two at a young age. Creation and Conception Akane Konoe was created by a Naruto fan, and intentionally planning for her to be more of a violent and sadistic character, who in turn is a member of the Akatsuki. This idea was scratched and instead replaced by her being the last survivor of her clan and the newest addition to Orochimaru's side at age 5, the newest kid in Konoha at age 7 and one of the powerful kunoichi of her generation. She, according to her maker, was not intentionally shown to be a Shikamaru-Temari-Gaara-Sasuke-Hinata combination, but has only realized this when the final detail was added. Disclaimer: Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto. This character is purely OC and is intended for fandom only. This character may be used with permission, but no fact must be altered. Trivia *Akane meant madder, a plant that is associated with brilliant red (another meaning of Akane) because its roots produce red color *The surname Konoe was gotten from a family that was a branch of the Fujiwara family, a powerful and noble family of Japan *While Akane possessed incredible power, she had a fleeting personality and really hard to understand at times. *Akane is the only character who had a mix of different earlier canon characters from the manga and anime. *Akane was the only girl not to call Sasuke “Sasuke-kun”. She usually calls him “dobe” or other words in the line, which would always result to the fangirls of Sasuke glaring at her, which she would counter with death threats. *Hidan once heard Akane’s name when it was spoken by Shikamaru, when he talked with Asuma, and claimed that he has known this name in his head. *According to the Naruto databook: Akane’s hobbies are reading, taking walks, gathering ninja information and eating. Akane wishes to fight again with Sasuke and Neji and wishes to decapitate Ino and Sakura. Akane’s favorite foods are dango, seafood and vegetables, and she hates anything overcooked. Akane has completed 78 official missions in total: 30 D-rank, 25 C-rank, 15 B-rank, 7 A-rank, 1 S-rank. Akane's registration number is 071415. Akane's favorite word is "blood" (, chi) Quotes *(To Kakashi and the 3rd Hokage) “I have to wait for a few more years just to be placed with a team with a fangirl and a dobe? What joy.” *(To Team 7)'' “I am Akane Konoe. I don’t need much of an introduction, seeing as you know me all.”'' *(To Naruto)'' “I don’t know why. I just felt like doing stuff.”'' *(To Sasuke) “You are looking for the wrong sort of power, dobe. Look, I also have a Cursed Seal and what was the main reason why Orochimaru has placed this on me? So I could be his next vessel. Now, do what you want, and I’ll never stop you. I was only here because your eyes needed to open.” *(To Ino) “You are weak, and you’ll never survive the ninja world.” *(To Neji) “One more time, Neji, if I see you tell Hinata she is weak and not deserving to be a Hyuga, then I will not hesitate to extract the life out of you, got it?” *(To Shikamaru) “Sometimes, I envy people like you, laid-back even in the face of danger.” *(To Sakura and Ino) “I don’t care about how I look like. I care about my skills, and I will train whenever I want.” *''“This is so idiotic.”'' Category:OC Profiles